A steam turbine is a motorized device used to convert thermal energy from pressurized steam into mechanical motion. Due to low vibration, great efficiency, and high-speed and large-horsepower, the steam turbine has been widely used as a main engine for thermal power plants and ships.
Korean Patent Registration No. 10-1052253 (published on Apr. 15, 2009) discloses a reactive turbine. Unlike a general turbine, in the reactive turbine, a working fluid is sprayed out from rotors, and a resultant repulsive force causes the rotors to rotate.
As shown in FIG. 1 of Korean Patent Registration No. 10-1052253, a plurality of ejecting rotor units 120A, 120b, and 120C sequentially arranged around the turbine shaft 130, and as shown in FIG. 17, in a state in which rotors 240, 250, and 260 have been welded to the turbine shaft 280, it is impossible to couple housings 210, 220, and 230 to the turbine shaft 280, so that it is required for the housings are separately manufactured and then, the assembly is performed by alternately inserting the rotors and the housings one by one. Thus, the assembly is not easy, which may hinder the alignment among the shaft axes of all parts of the turbine.